Magnetic Electron
Magnetic Electron is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the upcoming superhero comic series, Galactic Star Fighters. She is the leader and founder of the current GSFs. Personality Sonia is known as a dream seeker and is very creative. She is kind, sweet, and helpful to others, including her friends and family. She is smart and always curious about the world and the outside universe, espcially with her new powers. On the other hand however, Sonia tends to lie a lot. She is very introverted, so she is very shy and keeps secrets including information about her hero identity. She also gets jealous over other people who have more friends, win over her, or when they’re stealing her ideas. Description Sonia was just an like every ordinary kid in the world. She is already a teenager and had recently moved to Cluster City. Moving to a new place will not only change her life but also the mysterious star-shaped crystal that gives her the power that made her the new guardian of Estrella and the galaxy, Magnetic Electron! Her powers are summoning electrical ropes(or electroropes) that can electrocute opponents and can hold any metallic object she can find. She wears hover boots that help her fly without gravity. They are also used for running up walls and buildings. Magnet can use telekinesis to levitate metal and control them while in combat. When she isn’t fighting she would spend time learning about Estrella and the outside space, drawing, daydreaming, eating sweets, writing stories, and reading lots of books. Appearance Sonia‘s human race is White-Hispanic. Her starling race is Ether. She has brown, wavy hair and hazel eyes. When she Magnetic Electron, her eyes are purple and she has purple streaks across her hair. As Sonia, her hair is down but as Magnet it is styled in a downwards bun. She wears a purple sweather-like tank top with red and gray. Other atire includes a pink skirt with dark-gray leggings underneath. As Magnet, she wears purple armor with silver around it. The fabric area is mainly black with red stripes. She wears purple gloves where her electroropes can be summoned. She also wears purple boots in which the heels will power up for flight. Her helmet that she wears covers all of her hair except her bangs. Magnet’s color pallette overall are purple, black, red, silver, and orange. Affilation, Interests, and Relationships Affilation and Occupation Magnetic Electron is the founder and leader of the current Galactic Star Fighters. Since she was chosen to protect the galaxy from Queen Obsidian, she does her best to defending her enemies such as monsters, thieves, and negastarlings from invading either on Earth or outside of her home planet such as Estrella. As Sonia she is currently a 13-year-old, 8th grader in Cluster Middle School. Her major goal is to become a successful abstract artist and animator. She also wants to become a storyboard artist as well. Her favorite subjects so far are art, literature, and science. Interests and Unintersts Other than having a deep love for art and books, Sonia also has a high addiction to sweets such as chocolate, gummies, lollipops, ice cream, cake, pudding, and caramel corn. Candy is one of Sonia’s greatest weaknesses. She also enjoys astrology and astronomy such as studying horoscopes, galaxies, and planets outside of the solar system. She also likes spending time with her friends other than letting them support her when fighting. Although she enjoys astrology, Sonia hates hearing people saying that Ophiuchus is a bad addition and that they say she is a Sagittarius. She hates eating onions and broccoli. She also cannot stand dry steak. Even though Sonia is usually dishonest she can tell when someone is lying. Sonia has uncomfortable feelings about parties such as dances, unless they serve her favorite kinds of snacks and/or video games. Sonia fears spiders and ghosts, though she acts like she doesn’t in public. List of Friends and Allies Cameron Douglas (best friend and sidekick) Isabelle Newton (best friend and sidekick) Amber Jossahan (best friend and sidekick) Hanaka Otaku (best friend and sidekick) Queen Apatite (ally and mentor) List of Enemies and Rivals Queen Obsidian II (arch-enemy) Ametrine the Guardian Trivia Magnetic Electron was renamed 5 times: Lightning Dash, Electrodash, Magna Enerbeam, Magnet Electron, and finally Magnetic Electron. Sonia’s zodiac sign is Ophiuchus. Sonia’s surname was going to be Johnson. Magnet’s original color of armor was pink. But it turned out to be a cliche to have any magical girl leader to wear pink, red, and/or white, so her armor was changed to purple. Magnetic Electron’s armor resembles Hiro Hamada’s armor from Big Hero 6. The shape of her helmet has a similar look to the head shape of Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog. Magnetic Electron’s boots had roller skates like Solar Dash, but then they were changed for flight, however they were replaced for Solar Dash. Sonia and Cameron are the only members of the GSFs to share the same birth month(November). Category:Heroes Category:Galactic Star Fighters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Part Humans, Part Starlings Category:Protagonists